Draco's Kitten
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: Having a cat animagus was absolutely fine. Turning into some sort of cat-human hybrid was not. Especially not when he suddenly goes into heat! DMHP
1. Part One

**Title: **Draco's Kitten

**Author: **Living. Like. A. Boss

**Cliché: **Kitten!Fic, Jealousy, Pining

**Word Count/Art Medium: **~2500 (for this chapter)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warning(s): **Crack-ish

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **This story is beyond cliché. Everything from the title to the plot (what plot?) is terribly clichéd. Which, I hope, makes it perfect for this fest.

This fic was meant for the HD_Cliché but I didn't manage to complete it in time. In fact, it's still not completed. But I'm planning to do so right after my examinations along with many other fics so I decided to post the first part up first. This story will be a two-shot and once it's completed, I'll probably post it in the HD_Cliché community.

**Summary: **Having a cat animagus was absolutely fine. Turning into some sort of cat-human hybrid was not. Especially not when he suddenly goes into heat! DMHP

* * *

_Part One_

Harry concentrated hard. He thought of all the moments and memories in his life that made out who he was and willed his magic to change him into the animal that best represented him as a person.

Long minutes of silence passed. _Did it work? I don't really feel any different but maybe - just maybe..._

However, it was all for naught and as usual, Harry looked down at his form to see that he was still human. He made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat. Why couldn't he just get the transformation right? He's been practicing for at least a year now, yet he couldn't seem to do it correctly.

A chuckle drew Harry's attention away from his Animagus woes and to the sniggering face of his Auror Partner.

"Don't laugh at me," Harry said, feeling a bit indignant. "All because you can already change doesn't mean you can make fun of me for not being able to."

Draco Malfoy, who had been his Auror Partner for five years, just stood there shaking his head, his infernal smirk still plastered on his pale face.

"I'll lord it over you until you are successful. It's not everyday that I'm able to beat you at a particular aspect, after all."

Harry shot a glare at the blond. It was true, Harry _was _better than Draco in flying and Defence - although Draco never really brought it up, the idea of someone being superior to him in any conceivable way still disgruntled him like nothing else - but honestly, those were the only two things that could be said in all certainty. In the other facets in Auror Training such as Stealth and Offense, Draco either triumphed over Harry by a small margin or, more often than not, they were of equal ability.

"You're being too impatient. The transformation is supposed to feel as natural as breathing. Don't force it," Draco advised, most probably because he noticed Harry's obvious annoyance and wanted to dispel it. "Just…feel."

The problem was that Harry has been hearing the same advice over and over again - not only from Draco but from some of the Animagus trainers at the Ministry as well - and he _would _try to follow it, doing some relaxation exercises before doing the actual attempt. Nonetheless, when it was time to transform, he would instinctively think of his past failures and his body would tense up immediately, negating all his prior efforts. Really, Harry was starting to doubt that he would ever be able to achieve his Animagus form.

Harry released a sigh of exasperation before replying, "I've heard all that before, Malfoy. It's not helping. I don't want to give up on this but...well, it's consuming a lot of my time and the probability of succeeding is getting bleaker after every try…"

Draco gave a small sound of acknowledgement, though a little bit of hurt showed in his eyes. Harry knew that Draco has been working almost as hard as himself to help complete the Animagus Training, no matter how he appeared to not care and it _had _sounded a little like Harry didn't appreciate his efforts. But Harry truly did. Wanting to pull Draco's thoughts away from this issue, he added, "And you're one to talk about impatience and feeling natural. I remember someone shouting at the person in front of him in the cafeteria line for ordering his food too slowly and the same person obsessing over theories and Dark Wizard physiology…"

"Oh shut up, Potter," Draco snapped, reverting back to the irritable git Harry liked. They still called each other by their last names even though they've been partners for five years and friends for three, because it just seemed right (plus none of them ever took the initiative to make the transition and Harry didn't want to be the first one to give in). "You know the dunderhead deserved it and _of course _we have to analyse Dark Wizards' motivation - "

Harry listened as Draco droned on, a smile tugging on his lips as the unhappy atmosphere from before dissipated until it was gone completely.

* * *

_Yes! _Harry thought, happiness flooding him. _Yes!_

A huge grin spread across Harry's face. The eureka moment he had gotten might just provide the solution he has been looking for all along…

So, the problem Harry had with the transformation was his impatience and nerves, right? Draco and the instructors have told him that he had all the other components down pat, thus the only thing keeping Harry from achieving his goal was his uncooperative emotions.

The solution was so simple! It has been in front of Harry all along!

A Calming Draught was what Harry needed. Just a gulp or two of the potion and nothing would stand in his way. With a determined nod, Harry put his plan into action.

* * *

Draco was worried. It was already ten o'clock and Harry wasn't at work yet. Which was extremely weird since Harry would _always _be there early in the morning and would be the first thing Draco would see when he came in for work. No exceptions. Except today, apparently.

It was rather unsettling to not have Harry's chirper "good morning" greeting him as soon as he walked through their shared office's door. And Draco felt cranky too, since he didn't have his morning cuppa (Harry was the one who bought his coffee for him).

Biting his lip - an awful habit he had picked up from Harry - Draco felt the urge to ring up the Head Auror just to ask him if he had received a firecall or owl from Harry calling in sick for the day. Because, if Draco recalled correctly - and he had a great memory so the possibility of remembering wrongly was rather slim - Harry never, _ever, _skipped work. _Ever. _Harry took his job as an Auror very seriously and it was one of the many things Draco admired about him.

Now that Draco thought about it, Harry would be the first one to work and the last to leave (excepting Draco, who would always be waiting exasperatedly at the door for Harry to finally get ready to go). Maybe Harry's workaholic tendencies have ultimately taken its toll on him. That must be it.

Draco stared blankly at his empty desk, and at Harry's vacant chair. What was he supposed to _do_? The day might have been bearable if it had been a paperwork day so he would be able to drown his boredom and worries in non-stop form filling but it wasn't. It was a Field Day today, a day all Aurors looked forward too as it was usually action-packed and a welcomed escape from mundane paperwork. However, Draco won't be allowed to go out. The rules clearly stated that Aurors would have to go into the field with at least one other person at their side - which was why they were all paired up in the first place - and Draco was obviously partnerless for the day.

For a normal Auror, joining up with another pair would have easily solved the problem. Sadly, Draco wasn't exactly normal. The other Aurors didn't like him, still holding his actions during the Second Wizarding War against him - and Draco could understand why they would hate him because of that but if Harry bloody Potter could get over it, he had to wonder why others couldn't as well - and finding a team that would take him in on a moments notice would be like convincing Granger to get a House Elf.

It seemed that there was only one logical course of action.

Draco scribbled "Out on important business" quickly on a piece of fresh parchment and slotted it into the plastic folder outside the office door, before flooing away. He had a certain black-haired wizard's arse to kick for leaving him alone.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Oh Merlin, this is rich!" Draco couldn't stop laughing. It was too fucking hilarious.

The kitten in front of him hissed, even though it was less threatening than it was adorable. And this was coming from Draco, who didn't actually find many things 'cute'.

_But that's probably because you like the person who's turned into the kitten. _That thought managed to snap Draco out of his laughing fit. He cleared his throat, trying to maintain some of his dignity, and stared at the kitten with the most serious expression he could muster.

"Seriously Potter? You're a bloody kitten? And you actually teased _me_ for being a snake?" Draco snarked, although he was gushing about how endearing Harry looked as a small cat in his mind. A tiny kitten about the size of a Quaffle, with black hair and green eyes, Harry's Animagus form was vastly different from his human form. Whereas Human Harry was an intimidating presence when he wanted to be (despite his height...or lack thereof), Kitten Harry didn't seem to have a menacing bone in its body.

Although, the glare Kitten Harry was shooting at him now was awfully similar to that of which Human Harry would give him whenever he did something displeasing…

When Draco flooed to Harry's house to check up on him, he had definitely not been expecting _this._

The kitten meowed loudly, bringing Draco's attention back to it (him?). Once Draco's eyes was once again on it, it made a 'come here' gesture with its paw. Raising an eyebrow slightly, Draco complied, inching closer to where it was situated.

When Draco came face to face with it - with Draco having to lean so far down that he was practically laying flat on his stomach - the kitten just crouched there, tilting its head in a 'go on' movement, as if Draco was _supposed _to understand what he should be doing.

Waiting for further instructions, but not receiving it, Draco soon got impatient.

"Why don't you just change back so we go back to work? And be quick about it, will you? It's almost lunch and I haven't even had breakfast yet! So, chop-chop!" Draco said, clapping his hands with relish. He expected Harry to just turn back then so they could go on with their regular Monday schedule but it seemed Harry had other ideas. Harry the kitten growled and Draco instinctively backed away from it, his hands outstretched in a gesture of surrender. He had seen the claws on that cat and he really did _not_ want to be subjected to them.

"Alright, alright. Hm…" Draco hummed absentmindedly as he thought about the situation for a second. Gosh, how he wished he could speak cat.

Why wouldn't Harry change back? Actually, after he'd transformed, shouldn't Harry have changed back immediately so that he could brag to Draco that he had finally accomplished his Animagus form? Which means...

"You can't change back, can you?" The kitten bobbed its head and as it raised its head to stare up at Draco, he imagined that he could see pleading in its eyes. Harry's eyes.

"I'll have to change you back, don't I?" Another nod.

_Okay...what was that spell again? The one to force wizards out of their Animagus form? Wait - will it even work when the person himself can't even change back? _

Well, it was worth a try.

"This might hurt a little," Draco warned as he finally recalled the spell. He took his wand out from his Auror robes and pointed it at Harry, casting the spell non-verbally.

A blast of blue light flew out from the tip of his wand, encasing the black kitten in its brilliant shine. Draco sighed in relief as he saw the incantation was working. Harry was growing, the hair receding from his body slowly, but surely.

Wait...wasn't the spell supposed to be fast acting?

_Oh no. Something is wrong._

It was too late though. Harry's conversion back into a human was complete.

Except...he was not really human. Not fully.

Draco couldn't help but gape at the sight before him.

* * *

Harry stretched his arms over his head and cheered inwardly. _Finally _he was human again. He had been stuck as a tiny kitten since Sunday and he hadn't been enjoying the experience. At all.

For one, he had not been able to eat a single thing because his size hadn't exactly helped him reach for food, which he regrettably all placed in high shelves or in the refrigerator (which posed another problem in and of itself. Even if he could reach the handle...no opposable thumbs).

His stomach was grumbling now.

Secondly, he hadn't even been able to call for help. Thank Merlin Draco had thought to check up on him or who knows how long he would be trapped in cat form, imprisoned in his own home? Harry shivered slightly at the thought. The prospect wasn't appealing in the least.

Which brought him to his final point. Why did he have to be a _cat _of all things? Wait - not even a cat. No, a _kitten._ He had been training so hard for an entire year just to have a_ kitten animagus_? Was that really the animal that fully encompassed his memories and personality traits? A bloody kitten? _Really?_

Even a chameleon would have been better. At least they could camouflage. What could a kitten do besides looking like an oversized fluffball?

_Well, at least I'm back in my own body again. I doubt I'll be using my animagus form for awhile - a very, _very _long_ _while. _

"Uh…" A sound came from in front of him. _Oh yeah, _Harry thought. _Draco's still here. _

And he had the most ridiculous expression on his face. A most uncharacteristic expression too.

Harry furrowed his brow. _Why is he staring at me? _Suddenly, an idea of why hit him and he soon turned bright red, glancing down to see if he were wearing clothes.

The sight of his worn-out pajamas greeted him and he sighed in relief. For a second there, Harry had thought that he was naked, because he didn't know what else would garner such a funny facial expression from Draco. Which, Harry noted, he was still doing.

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why the hell was Draco staring at him? He was wearing all his garments - there was nothing about him that was stare-worthy.

"What is it?" Harry snapped, annoyed, although he knew he should probably be acting grateful towards Draco instead of antagonising him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"C-cat…"

"I know I have a kitten animagus, you don't have to tell me."

"N-Not that. Ears...t-tail…" Draco stammered, and Harry immediately knew something was wrong. Draco only stammered when he was nervous, afraid or freaking out. None of them were good.

"What are you talking about - WHAT THE HELL! " Harry yelled as Draco pulled on something attached to him. "What do you think you're doin - " Harry's words died off as he saw the furry black tail Draco was holding in his pale hand, which lead...which lead back to the area just above Harry's rump.

"What. The. HELL?"


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **Next and final part!

**Warning(s): **Sex, Might be Dub-con, Cliche beyond redemption (but I bet you already knew that)

* * *

_Part Two_

There was no cure.

After going to the Ministry instructors to get help (which they provided none whatsoever), Harry had asked the most reliable person he could think of.

Hermione Granger.

If you needed a solution to your problem, she was the person to go to. After all, his and Ron's lives were saved multiple times when they were children due to her brilliant brain. Plus, she was one of his best friends so she was easily approachable.

…Although, Harry was mildly grateful that she wasn't currently in the middle of planning another campaign to give rights to creatures she felt were oppressed. She was usually _irritable _during those periods of time. Harry had even heard from Ron a few times that his greatest friend was the couch whenever Hermione was campaigning.

He was going off topic. Damn it. Harry wondered if cats had short attention spans and whether him being half cat (sort of…) was affecting his ability to think.

Anyway, back to the fact that there was _no fucking cure_. Even Hermione hadn't been able to give Harry the help he needed to turn back to a normal Wizard, and if that was the case, you knew you were screwed. She had researched about his issue for about two weeks and had tried to come up with ways to turn him back, ranging from Muggle methods to Magical means. Nothing worked.

Hermione had given her last piece of advice the day before. "There is nothing more I can do," she had said. "The only thing you can do now is to wait. Your magic should realise that there is a deficiency in your current make up and work to change it until you return to normal. The other less desirable outcome would be that the changes grow too ingrained and your magic does not recognise it as something foreign. That would mean you might stay like that forever."

This was followed by a sad sigh and an, "Oh Harry, I told you that you shouldn't have pursued your Animagus form just to feel a stronger connection to the Marauders. It might have seemed like a good reason but in the end, your want for an Animagus form would have needed to be deeper."

So yes, basically, Harry was screwed. There was a large possibility that he would stay in this cat-human hybrid form for the rest of his life.

And maybe he could get used to it, get used to the odd looks he received and the additional furry attachments. But that was until one day, his body betrayed him in a way it never should.

He went into bloody heat.

* * *

Draco had a little problem. And who else could be the source of his problem besides Harry _freaking _Potter.

If Draco had thought that Harry was attractive before, he was now practically irresistible. Every single agonising second Draco had to spend with Harry—which was a lot, considering they were Auror Partners—had him fighting to control himself and avoid jumping Harry's bones.

He did not know why he found Harry's tail and ears so damn appealing but it was a safe bet that it wasn't just them; it was the fact that Harry was the one with them.

Not to mentioned Harry looked adorable with them on. It (sort of) made Draco want to give in to him in every matter, as if he was a small child.

On some days, Draco found his never-ending Harry-sexuality to be annoying. And the rest of the time, Draco found it to be beyond unbearable. It was a wonder that Draco hadn't made a move yet.

Well, pining sucked. However, do you know what sucked even more? Rejection.

That was _probably _(who was he kidding, it was the main reason) why Draco had not confessed yet. And it was going to stay like that for quite a long time. After all, there was no big drive, no competition (actually the lack of competition might be due to the fact that Draco tended to threaten/blackmail the men he felt could take Harry's attention away from him) to push Draco's hand.

Draco would stick with his plan: make sure he was an integral and irreplaceable part of Harry's life _then _confess. He fervently ignored the fact that he might have reached that point years ago.

In a beautiful, hypothetical future, Harry would be his—would jump into Draco's arms as soon as the confession left his mouth—and they'd call each other by their first names.

The blond sighed wistfully. That'd be the day.

* * *

Today was like any other workday. Or at least it should have been.

There was one thing missing.

Harry was not in their office, once again.

Draco was starting to feel worried. What if Harry had accidentally turned into his kitty Animagus form again? What if the poor little thing was wandering around lost and confused, looking for someone to change it back?

Oh wait. Draco had forgotten. When in their Animagus form, one still maintained their human mind and thoughts. So, technically, if Harry had transformed once more (which was unlikely, considering that Harry had sworn he never, _ever _wanted to feel that helpless again), he could easily wait for help.

Draco decided that he should try searching for Harry first before jumping to any conclusions. Maybe there had been a longer line at their regular coffee shop today, or maybe there had been a cat stuck up a tree that Harry had to save.

_Endless possibilities, _Draco thought, laughing to himself as he strolled down the Ministry corridors, searching for his missing partner.

What he came across made him see red.

There, surrounding _his _Harry, were five or so Ministry employees, encircling him with lustful looks in their eyes. And Harry was on the floor in the middle of the group with a confused yet needy expression on his face, body outstretched and squirming.

Then the scent hit Draco. It was…it was mouth watering. Draco's mind grew fuzzy for a second. That smell—it made him want to bend Harry over, fuck him…oh just keeping fucking him, ravish that beautiful body senseless…

Draco shook his head _hard, _trying his best to clear his mind off the fog clouding his sane thoughts. Harry didn't need someone else attempting to take advantage of him, what he needed was someone to prevent it from happening entirely.

_Get a grip of yourself, _Draco reprimanded himself, feeling a bit desperate. He could not give in to that tempting aroma…Harry would never forgive him…

_Come on! Harry needs you to help him _now.

One of the men, a brunet who Draco knew to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was stripping Harry off his shirt and was making his way down to Harry's trousers while the rest of the men catcalled. They were all eying Harry's luscious skin that should only be for _Draco _to touch and admire.

That managed to snap Draco out of his haze.

"Get off him!" Draco yelled, springing into action. Thankfully for him, even though he was outnumbered five to one, he was a trained Auror, while the others were from the other Ministry Departments and didn't seem to have worked out much. He made his way to Harry and gathered him in his arms, shielding him from the other men's view.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"We saw him first!"

"Don't be like that, we could always share him!"

Hearing those words, Draco was sorely considering punching all of them in the face before giving them a firm knee in the balls. He had to keep reminding himself that they were not in their right mind—not that that excused them in the least, they could have made an effort to overcome it like he had—and that he just might get suspended from being an Auror of he attacked them physically.

"Fuck off!" Draco snarled, though he was getting a bit distracted by holding Harry in his arms. There was also something damp dripping on his trousers where Harry's arse was positioned…

_Concentrate!_

They disregarded his warning though. The men persisted in blocking his way and were rapidly advancing on Harry. Draco whipped out his wand with his unoccupied hand.

They continued with their approach.

_Well, I did give them a fair warning_.

Draco did not cast any long lasting curse but settled for the Full Body-Bind. That would stop them and wasn't illegal in the least. However, Draco _did _secretly include an underlying Headache Curse, one that lasted for half a year and could not be removed by anyone other than the original caster.

Served them right for attempting to rape _his _Harry.

"D-Draco?" Harry whimpered in his arms, curling in on himself. He looked so _vulnerable._ It made Draco want to melt.

He desired Harry too damn much.

"Shh…" Draco tried comforting Harry from whatever pain he was feeling, all the while doing his best to understand what was happening to Harry, what was making him behave like that. "It's all right, I'm going to Floo you home and help you, okay? Got it Potter? I'm going to help you."

He shifted Harry in his arms such that he was carrying him bridal-style—and he was so preoccupied that he forgot to cast a Lightening Charm on Harry's body; it was a good thing he didn't weigh much—and rushed to the closest Floo Station (strangely not bumping into anybody, which was good considering Harry's half-state of undress) before flooing away, leaving the Ministry behind.

As he landed in Harry's fireplace—gracefully, he might add—he hurriedly went to Harry's bed and placed the writhing body gently onto it.

Harry was mumbling incoherently, he had been doing so for quite a while now.

The only words Draco could make out were "hot…need…_please!"_

Draco honestly had no idea what to do—they were never prepared for this in Auror Training!

_Alright, alright, _Draco thought. _Think reasonably now. If Harry's hot then you should get some ice…_

But as he was going to walk away to get some, something held on tightly to his wrist.

"Harry, let go. I need to get you some help!"

"Stay!" Harry begged, his eyes staring right into Draco's. "Help me then! You can help—take off clothes—get inside me—_please!"_

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. He couldn't be asking—was Harry really asking for—_hands what are you doing?!_

Without his conscious decision, Draco's hands had moved towards Harry's trousers, which were still unbuttoned from before, and were currently pulling them down, revealing Harry's legs and underwear.

Draco's eyes widened. No wonder he had felt something wet dripping onto his trousers—Harry's underwear was completely soaked. With…a…very attractive scent. So _good._

_Want, _the word echoed in Draco's mind, shoving away any sound thoughts and objections. _Need. Need to be in him. Too long…_

It was a primal need. An urge so strong, too powerful a calling. This time, no matter how hard Draco tried, he would not be able to bring himself out of this sex-driven craze.

He quickly stripped himself of every article of clothing—not even giving a shit if the cloth got wrinkled or not—before removing Harry's underwear.

Harry's already hard cock was unveiled, along with his entrance. The hole that was producing slick, making it so wet and _ready _for Draco's cock.

Draco couldn't help it; he stuck two of his fingers into that delightful pucker and they easily slid in. Harry let out a loud moan.

"Get in me get in me get in me _please! I need more!"_ Harry yelled, looking so desperate.

"You're so wet Harry, so ready for me. _Oh, I want to be in you!" _Draco exclaimed, rubbing his fingers against Harry's soft inner walls, before pulling them out as he thrusted his cock in in one swing.

Harry screamed. Draco's mind couldn't comprehend anything besides '_in out in out in out, fuck him good'._

The dark-haired man was tightening around him so well, so warm, so wet. _More, more, more_! Draco's brain demanded as he thrusted deeper and harder and faster into that wonderfully constricting hole.

One of Draco's hands crept to Harry's tail and started tugging on it, rubbing it, eliciting more desperate cries from the body underneath him.

"You're so beautiful!" Draco cried out without a second thought, relief filling him as he finally managed to get his secret love out. "I want you, _need to _be with you. I love you, Harry! I love you! You're mine!"

Harry came at that movement, his hole flexing around Draco's cock and facilitating the blond's very own climax. Draco came deep into Harry's wet, used hole with a groan, before landing, exhausted, next to Harry on the bed.

Draco pulled Harry to his chest, smothering him in his arms.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, not even sure if Harry was still conscious. "I want you to be mine so much."

Draco slowly drifted off into sleep, he felt so _tired_, that he must have imagined the soft "_I'm yours"_ coming from the person next to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was very hard to write. I enjoy reading this type of things much to my shame but I never knew it was so hard to write it.

I hoped everyone liked it!


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note: **Since many people asked for a reaction chapter, here it is. It's very short and still very cliché though. Might be OOC, who knows? Haha ^-^/

* * *

_Bonus Chapter_

It was around afternoon when Harry woke up. He stretched, taking his time to open his eyes. Rubbing his eyes to get the remainder of sleep out, he turned to his side to reach for his glasses, only to be shocked when he realised there was a warm body next to his.

Harry gasped a little, shaking his head to make sure he was not just dreaming. After figuring that _yes, _he was awake and _no, _this was no way a dream, Harry couldn't help but chide himself. What had he done now?

Well, judging by the sticky wetness on his arse and hole, he could very well deduce that sexual intercourse had taken place. With who, though?

Staring at the body next to him, Harry just had to notice the brilliant white-blond hair to get his answer.

Gulping, Harry got off the bed and ran to his shower. He needed to think.

Under the heavy flow of water, Harry tried his best to recall how he got to this point. Thinking hard, he managed to glimpse into his blurred memories of the morning. He remembered being so desperate to have something in him that he didn't try to stop some guys from the Ministry from molesting him. He remembered that Draco had swooped in to help him, bringing him home once he figured that something was wrong.

He remembered coercing Draco to have sex with him.

Covering his face in shame, Harry slumped into a squatting position, the pitter-patter of falling water no longer sounded comforting to him.

He had basically raped Draco, hadn't he?

* * *

Draco's eyelids fluttered open and his arms instinctively reached out, searching for Harry's warmth. But he wasn't there.

Disappointment filled his chest. Where did Harry go?

He then heard the sound of a shower turning on. Without thinking, he got off the bed and went towards the noise, not bothering to put on his clothes first. What was the point anyway? Harry had already seen him naked earlier.

When he reached the shower, his heart ached when he saw Harry crouching in the shower, sobbing into his hands.

Draco couldn't help but go in and pull Harry into a tight hug. An attempt at consoling Harry that sadly didn't work. Harry ended up bawling even harder.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Wh-Why are you trying to c-comfort me?" Harry replied, his voice sounding pained. "I r-raped you, didn't I? You were trying to help me but I ended up r—"

Harry broke out into another bout of sobbing. Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of all the idiotic things…

"Are you that stupid?! Bloody— I honestly can't believe you! How can you believe that? If anyone raped anybody…then, it was me. You weren't in your right mind yet I—"

Draco could not continue.

Silence befell the room, aside from the sound of water. Draco and Harry looked at each other, both holding guilt in their eyes.

Then suddenly, they both started to laugh simultaneously. Harry said, "We are both idiots, I guess."

Draco nodded. Although he detested being insulted, he could not help but agree with Harry's statement at this moment in time.

Standing both of them up, Draco switched the shower off, and brought both of them back to the bedroom.

"So…" Draco said. "Does this change anything?"

He couldn't really stop hope from leaking into his voice.

"Do you want it to?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco swallowed. "Yes. Very much so."

"You like me?"

"Yes—for a long time now, actually."

"Me too. I've liked you for awhile now too. I was hoping you would make a move first."

A small, quick kiss to the lips.

A beginning of a relationship.

Kind smiles.

"Hey, wait—I just realised your tail and ears are gone!"

"_How_?!"

**The End**


End file.
